If you want me
by canyousmellchips
Summary: "Are we… Are you…? My girlfriend?" Set during the hiatus between s1 and s2 about how Laura and Carmilla make 'it' official.


**T** he sun was starting to set behind the white snowy hills of Styria when Perry decided it was time for them to stop for the night. The four of them found a spot under some trees to start setting up the campsite. After some discussion about who would take care of what, the group got separated for their tasks. Perry and Lafontaine stayed to prepare the tents while Laura and Carmilla went for a walk to find wood for the fire.

The two girls walked for a few meters away from the camp in silence. Just the sound of the birds that were still around for the winter and the wind blowing in the trees over their heads could be heard.

Laura, always stubborn, ended up carrying around more wood than her little body could handle and when one of her foot got stuck in a branch she simply fell under her own legs.

"Are you ok?" Carmilla remembered to be polite and asked before she started laughing at how adorable Laura looked all spread on the snow with her hair in a mess.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just this stupid snow trying to hold me down. But I won't let it win." Laura answered getting up and staring hard at the wood on the ground with an angry face.

Carmilla noticed the mood change and tried to stop Laura, circling her arms around the tiny girl and placing small kisses on her neck. After a few more seconds she started feeling Laura's giggle reverberating through their bodies. She could feel the tension that she didn't know was in her body, leaving her. Carmilla didn't like it when they were not touching each other somehow, so she always placed a hand close to Laura's body, like there was something magnetic, bringing them closer.

"There is my cute smile." Said Carmilla as she turned Laura's body till they were face to face.

It was rare these days to have a moment just for them. Besides, Carmilla knew how upset Laura still was about not seeing her father for Christmas. They kissed for a moment, still in this phase of small nips that were sweeter than anything else.

Laura's nose made that cute wrinkle that Carmilla knew meant she was considering something.

"What's in your pretty mind now?" She asked in a whisper.

"I was just thinking earlier… And I mean I don't want to pressure you or anything like that. I'm just really curious and I wanted to know how you feel about it. But I also know you don't like to talk about the feelings stuff, so I will understand if you don't want to…"

Even though Carmilla loved the rambles that Laura could go on for hours, she sometimes just wanted her to get to the point. She kissed Laura a little harder this time, resting their foreheads together, so close that their breathing mingled in the air.

"Just ask, Laura."

"Are we… Are you…? My girlfriend?" Laura said closing her eyes with a guilty face.

It was then that Carmilla bursted out laughing loudly, with her head falling behind her shoulders. Laura's eyes opened, scared, and she blushed hard, thinking Carmilla's reaction meant she was wrong about them.

"I'm sorry. That was silly of me."

Laura let go of Carmilla's body and started pacing around the snow. Irritated at how every time her boots would fall too deep into the icy white carpet under her feet. She could feel Carmilla's dark stare in her direction.

"That's not what I meant, Laura. Come here." There was something slightly different in Carmilla's voice now; it almost sounded like she was hurt by Laura's assumptions.

Carmilla got close to Laura and tried to lift her chin up until their eyes could meet again. Laura thought she would find sarcasm and coldness in her eyes but instead she melted at the sight of something warm. Carmilla looked even a little shy and that was a gaze Laura only found in her eyes when she was trying to say something important.

"If you want to... I can be… You know…" Carmilla said awkwardly behind her bangs.

A small smile started to form on Laura's lips. Her heart was beating fast against her ribcage and when she had gotten ahold of Carm's hands, she could feel butterflies in the pit of her stomach. She bit her lips trying to stop the burst of happiness that wanted to fly away from her.

"Yeah. I mean, I'd love to be your girlfriend." She giggled a bit more at the way Carmilla was looking at her now. Looking like a lost kitty who finally found a home with her adorable smirk.

"Well… Take me then. If you want me, I'm yours to keep." The vampire now had her seducing voice back but Laura knew she was just trying to hide the feelings behind that mask.

They kissed in the middle of all that snow, the wood now forgotten, all scattered around them. Carmilla's lips tasted like hope and something sweet and comforting. It reminded Laura of the feeling of safety she used to feel only when she was home. Carmilla's embrace was now her safety in the middle of the mess they were living in.

"We need to get back before the ginger twins freeze, you know?" Carmilla said in the middle of the laugh she gave at the way Laura wouldn't let go of her waist.

"Shut up. They can survive a few more minutes without us."

Laura wanted to stay forever in this moment; she wanted to remember the way Carmilla would laugh inside her mouth and how good it felt to have her arms around her girlfriend.

Girlfriend. She liked how now the word was attached to the image of Carmilla in her mind. There was no one else she would like to call hers.

* * *

 **A/N:** Just one more of my many headcanons about these cute gal pals! Doris, as always, gives me great feedback and comments as she beta my work. Thank you!


End file.
